


Morningstar Fun Time!

by serendipity_in_motion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Object Insertion, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, im so sorry i have brought this curse upon this fandom, its just remus fucking himself with his weapon yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity_in_motion/pseuds/serendipity_in_motion
Summary: After a long day of being bored and not being able to do anything fun, Remus is tired and horny. Finally able to be alone, he goes to his room to have some fun. But well... just his hand isn't enough this time.AKA I had a thought and had to write this I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/ His Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Morningstar Fun Time!

Remus locks his door and immediately shoves his hand down his pants, quickly stroking himself with a quiet moan. Fuck, he’s been so damn horny all day but had to be social with the other sides. They just wouldn’t let him leave. No matter, he’s alone now.

He starts to undress himself with one hand and stumbles to his bed when that’s done, dick fully hard and leaking precum. With a groan, he leans over and grabs the lube sitting on his side table, squirting some on his hand and going back at it, sighing at how much easier it is. He relaxes against the pillows, moaning as his hand works at his rock hard dick.

Minutes later, he’s no longer moaning but growling in frustration because no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t fucking cum. He needs more he needs something other than just his hand. He gets up, legs slightly shaky and looks around his room for something he can use for extra stimulation, hand still absently stroking his dick.

Deodorant? No, that’s better for snacking on.

A water bottle? No, that’s too thick.

One of Roman’s swords? An interesting idea, but he’d rather have someone else do that to him.

A dildo? No… that’s too vanilla.

His eyes land on his own weapon and a grin spreads across his face. He waves his hand to make the handle a bit thicker and shorter before grabbing it and bringing it back to his bed and setting it down, running a hand over it. Yes, this will do nicely.

Remus reluctantly takes his hand off his dick, whimpering from the loss of contact, and pours more lube on his hand. He rubs a couple of fingers around the rim of his ass before shoving two fingers in, moaning. Slowly, he moves them in and out, scissoring to stretch himself enough for the handle of his weapon. 

He deems himself prepped enough a minute later and takes his hand away, getting on his knees and moving to hover over the handle of his morningstar. With a deep breath, he sinks down on it, a loud moan coming out of him. His hand immediately turns its attention back to his neglected cock, and he pumps it as he fucks himself on the handle of his weapon.

Fuck yes, this is exactly what he needed. He’s already so close, but… he forces his hand away, groaning. He wants to enjoy the sensation of his morningstar. The feeling of the cold metal slowly turning warm from the heat of his body. The metal spikes digging into the soft flesh of his ass when he fucks down on it. He knows he’ll have bruises from the spikes and oh god is he so excited for that.

One hand go back so he can angle himself, trying to get the handle to slam into his prostate and after a couple more tries, he gets it right and he moans loudly, eyes slipping shut. His other hand goes to his hair and he pulls hard, moaning loudly. The sting of pain combined with the pleasure is like a drug to him. 

He keeps fucking himself on the handle, wondering if he can cum from this alone. Soon, he’s sobbing from the sheer need to release, and he lets go of his hair to quickly stroke his dick again. Once, twice, three times and he’s cumming all over his chest. He sinks fully down on the morningstar, quickly bringing his other hand up to cover his mouth in order to muffle the loud scream- he really did tease himself too much this time.

Riding it out with leisurely strokes, he eventually slumps over a bit, panting. Remus grins as he reaches for a towel to clean himself off, morningstar still in his ass, and decides that yes, he definitely has to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know its short i wrote this in like half an hour bc i was bored and was talking about weird kinky shit on a SaSi server
> 
> if u see any grammer/spelling mistakes, lemme know!


End file.
